


Unexpected

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: Today wasn't supposed to be any different and yet it only took one second and everything won't ever be the same.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 25: Car Accident

Dates were a very staple thing in your relationship from the very start. You could remember the first one vividly in your mind’s eye. The bright orange hues that decorated the skies above as the sun started to set, the gentle breeze that blew, the soft whispers of people talking, kids laughing, you remember everything. You remember how you both stood in that kid’s park, sitting on the swings, hands entwined as a soft pink blush decorated your cheeks. You and Koushi would look back at how awkward you both were in the first few days you had, but they were undeniably unforgettable every last one.

_ Today won’t be any different,  _ you thought, packing the last bits of snacks and drinks into a small basket. Koushi had invited you to a small park near the beach for a picnic today. Quite different from your usual dates in coffee shops and restos, but still, a date nonetheless. You were happy enough to indulge him with your cooking too. He did mention how much he favored your cooking over eating out, so you spoil him whenever you have a chance. 

The sudden ringing of your phone pulls you from your reverie. Checking the little picnic basket you prepared one last time, you nod as you finally managed to pack everything up.

“Alrighty. I guess that’s it for the most part.” You remark to yourself satisfyingly before your pick up the phone. “Hello? Koushi?”

“Heya, Sugar,” his voice was the same as ever. “I’ll be heading out soon. Are you ready?”

“You bet!” You remark. “I prepared an even better meal for us this time too!” You tell him proudly, and you hear his hearty chuckles on the other side of the line.

“Can’t wait to taste your cooking again, babe.” His voice was full of adoration, and it as if he just caressed your face. 

“Mhmm…” You smile as a comfortable silence fell on you both. 

“Well, I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay? Hang tight!” He remarks as you hear a soft thud in the background and the distant roar of the car engine.

“Yeah. Drive safe.”

Ten minutes. That was the average time Koushi would take to drive over to your place, but ten minutes became fifteen, and fifteen became thirty. Worry started to seep into your bones as an unexplainable chill ran down your spine. You checked your phone, but there was nothing. Only a deathly silence as you waited and waited. You sigh as you laid your head on the table, anxious over the sudden radio silence, but that’s when your phone started to ring. You struggle to keep your hand steady as you fumbled to answer the call.

“Koushi, where are you?! I’m worried sick I—”

“Y/N-chan, come to the X Hospital…  _ and hurry _ .”

* * *

The urgency in Daichi’s voice was enough to make you panic. He didn’t give you any details but only told you to make your way over as soon as possible. You make quick work of the trip to the hospital, arriving in mere minutes. Your voice shook as you asked about Koushi at the information desk. Upon hearing who you are, you were immediately ushered to the ICU. Your steps echoed in the hospital hallway, but even that seemed minuscule compared to the beating of your heart. You swallow the lump forming in your throat before you made your way closer to the window of the room on the far end of the hallway. What you saw broke your heart. Koushi’s silver tousled locks were almost nowhere to be seen. They peeked out of the bandage on his head. Scratches and cuts littered his body, and a lot of apparatuses were connected to him. The nurse that escorted you to his room told you that he had sustained multiple injuries to the head and a few broken bones. A few of his ribs punctured his lungs too. You were told that the list goes on, and his condition was bound to worsen.

“Koushi…” His name fell from your lips like a silent prayer. It was hard to believe that the ever so cheery person was the same person confined in that hospital bed right now. You both could have been on the beach already, enjoying the food and the sunset… but fate never seems to fight fairly.

As you sat on the benches near his room, you didn’t know how much time had passed. Approaching footsteps pulls you out of your worry as you refused to leave Koushi’s side. Daichi slowly made his way towards you, face set and eyes glassy. Silently, he made his way to your side. He wraps an arm around you fondly as you both worried about Koushi.

“Y/N-chan I—” He starts, but he somewhat chokes on his words. You felt numb as silent tears threatened to fall from your eyes. “I… I’m sorry it took me a while to get the papers sorted out.” You peek at the man as he continued to talk. “I thought long and hard about whether to give this to you because I might be overstepping boundaries, but I think Suga wanted you to have this.”

His large hands uncurled to reveal a small box. You take the little thing, unable to discern what it was until you opened it. Inside was the prettiest ring you’ve ever seen. The silver sheen shone under the light as the little diamond set in the rose-shaped centerpiece caught your eye. Half of the band looked like a laurel, littered with tiny leaves as it trailed off from the center. You were speechless as you stared on and on, tears finally falling to your cheeks as Daichi consoled you.

“Why… Why did it have to happen now?” You ask to no one in particular. It would have been perfect. These tears should have been tears of joy, but it seems like fate had a different plan. Daichi held you close, unable to say anything as his own heart broke, and that’s when you both heard a long beep coming from Koushi’s room. Your eyes shot to the little monitor beside him. 

The long and ugly flatline made your eyes widen. Daichi didn’t waste any time as he shouted and ran to the nearest nurse station while you slowly stood up, dumbfounded as you laid a hand on the glass window separating you both.

“No… Koushi, no. Please. Don’t leave me… Don’t leave me! Not like this!” You pleaded, but the long beeping sound never stopped. As the doctors rushed to his room past you, tears continued to fall from your eyes as you banged at the glass window helplessly. Slowly but surely, you feel the strength leaving your legs as you slowly slipped down to your knees. Daichi scoops you up in his arms, his own tears wetting your shoulder as you continued to thrash in his arms, unable to do anything but cry out in pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why but when I first started thinking about the prompts for these I immediately connected this to Suga and seeing as to how it turned out I'm just.. hurt aklsfjalksfadf  
> Anyways! Kudos and comments are welcome! (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
